


When you were young

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Sam's teenage body is naked on Dean's bed and he never looked so beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Wincest - de aged Sam. You know what to do." I did my best, but plot? what plot? ;)

Sam's bony, long body was sprawled, naked, on the bed. His too long bangs were falling in locks on his eyes, sweat dampened. He was breathing fast, his face was pink, lips swollen and his already huge dick was hard on his flat belly. Dean looked at himself, standing naked in front of the bed. His body was in shape for his age and he still looked young for a guy in his thirties, but Sam was a fucking master piece. His teenage little brother was so beautiful Dean could only dream.

"Come on, Dee. I need to touch you!" Sammy begged and Dean moved instantly, positioning himself on top of him. He locked their lips, Sammy's needy, greedy tongue sticking inside of Dean's mouth immediately. They moved their tongues, messy and hot and Dean was so hard he could come any second.

"God, you're so pretty, baby boy. Mouth tastes so good." Dean said and sucked Sam's lips. He kept kissing Sam until Sam was begging him for more. Dean could never say no to his baby brother.

Dean kissed down Sam's jaw, sucking and biting until the red marks appeared. "You _mine_ , little brother." Dean whispered in Sam's ears, making him whimper. "Yours, Dee. Your baby brother." Dean groaned with the words and thrust his hard cock against Sam's own, making him moan even louder.

"Turn on your back for me, baby." Dean said and Sam followed his command, so ready to take everything Dean had to give. Dean positioned Sam on his knees with his legs open and his pink asshole exposed. Dean kissed and bit Sam's perky ass cheeks while Sam shivered with anticipation, so eager. Then, he licked his hole wide tongued, from his balls up. Sam cried out a moan and pushed his ass against Dean's mouth.

"So eager, baby boy. Can't never get enough, huh?" Dean asked with his mouth still on Sam's ass. Sam nodded, unable to say anything.

Dean licked and sucked Sam's pink asshole until the skin was shinning with his own spit, then he sticked  his tongue inside, fighting against the ring of muscles and tasting his brother, savoring him. Sam was delicious inside and out and Dean could never get enough of eating that tight hole that never knew another tongue but Dean's. Sam barely screamed, pushing his ass against Dean's face even with Dean holding him in place, Dean chuckled and the vibrations it sent through Sam only made him push harder.

"Dee, I'm gonna- touch me, please." Sam plead. "Touch me, big brother."

Dean reached for Sam's cock and wrapped his hand around it, rubbing the head and stroking it's length. Eating Sam's ass and stroking his cock, it didn't took long for Dean to make his brother come all over the sheets.

Dean turned Sam to face him and kissed him, making his brother taste himself on Dean's mouth. Sam moaned and sucked on Dean's tongue. Once again, Dean kissed down Sam's jaw, so clean and soft, to his neck and his collarbone. Dean sucked on Sam's small nipples and licked Sam's come from his lean stomach.

"Ready to take more, little brother?" Dean smirked and Sam nodded, ready. Dean pushed two fingers inside Sam's mouth and then pushed one, then the other inside Sam's ass. Dean opened his brother, scissoring his fingers until he found Sam's sweet spot, then kept hitting it until Sam was writhing again. He pushed a third finger and then searched for the condom.

Dean put Sam's mile long legs on his shoulders and pushed the head of his cock on Sam's hole. He was so ready, he took Dean's cock easily. When Dean was balls deep inside Sam, he waited until Sam was moving again to start his own thrusts.

Soon, Dean lost his pace and started fucking Sammy harder and faster, Sam begging him for more, _more._ His baby brother so young, but already so dirty and sexy Dean loved it, could come just from Sam's dirty mouth.

"Fuck, baby boy. You feel so good." Dean groaned.

"Gonna come, Dee. I love your cock, love to feel it inside me. Harder, please. Please, big brother." Sam was almost crying, panting and moaning and _begging_ , like Dean wouldn't give him everything anyway.

Dean moved frantically, fucked Sammy's hole hard and rough and Sam came for the second time. His ass contracting around Dean's dick was enough to make him come like he never had before. Dean felt dizzy from the feeling, like he was falling...

He opened his eyes, startled and with his cock aching hard inside his boxers. He looked beside him and saw Sam with his back to him, the real Sam, only four years younger than him. He smiled and moved closer, rubbing his dick against Sam's ass until he woke up.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Ready to take more, baby boy?" Dean smirked.

"You didn't call me that in ages, Dean." Sam smiled, but Dean could feel he was also already hard. "I like it." He admitted.

"Good. Now, be a good boy and turn on your back for your big brother."   


End file.
